BW100: Schoonheden strijden om de pracht en praal!
Schoonheden strijden om de pracht en praal! (Japans: 世界一華麗なポケモン！？チラチーノVSツタージャ！ De Prachtigste Pokémon ter Wereld!? Cinccino VS Snivy!)(Engels: Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige!) is de 98st aflevering van Pokémon: Best Wishes! de Serie en is de 1st aflevering van het 16de seizoen, Pokémon: BW Avonturen in Unova. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Nu hij heeft ontdekt dat de Unova League dit jaar zal plaatsvinden in Vertress City, kan Ash niet wachten. Onze helden zeggen Cynthia en Jervis gedag en vertrekken. Ze zijn van plan om onderweg bij het Drakendorp te stoppen zodat Iris haar geboorteplaats kan bezoeken. Tijdens een lunchpauze hebben Iris en Emolga een vervelende ontmoeting met een groep van drie goed geklede en nuffige meisjes, die beledigende opmerkingen naar ze maken over hun uiterlijk en er dan lachend vandoor gaan. Iris is woedend over hun arrogantie en gaan de stad in om erachter te komen wie die gemene meiden waren waar ze te vinden zijn. Het blijkt dat de drie deel uitmaken van de Bloementuin Groep, een groep vrouwelijke performers en hun Pokémon. Dat betekent dat jongens niet worden toegelaten tot hun hoofdkwartier en ook geen mannelijke Pokémon! Maar Iris is vastbesloten om naar binnen te gaan en wraak te nemen en ze weet Ash en Cilan over te halen om mee te gaan, al betekent dat, dat ze zich allemaal moeten verkleden in feestjurken met sieraden en make-up. Pansage moet een strikje dragen en zelfs Pikachu’s staart krijgt een vermomming. Eenmaal binnen, vragen onze verklede helden of ze de groep mogen zien oefenen en de leider, Moira, staat dat toe. Zij geeft wat tips over stijl en houding en biedt ze dan een serie uitdagingen. Eerst moeten de Pokémon van onze helden over een evenwichtsbalk lopen om hun gratie te tonen. Als dat te makkelijk blijkt, wordt de lat hoger gelegd: er volgt een evenwichtsbalk strijd, dit keer boven een modderbad! Uiteindelijk is het tijd voor het Schoonheid Strijdveld waar Iris eindelijk wraak kan nemen en Moira en een van haar lievelingen verslaat en ze de modder in gooit. Een prachtige overwinning. Debuten thumb|250px|Dare da?thumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Mensen *Moira *Mona *Cher *Ms. Chandler Pokémon *Moira's Cinccino *Mona's Lilligant *Cher's Roserade Aanvallen *Tail Slap Trivia thumb|250px|Het verhaal van deze aflevering concentreert zich op Iris. *Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: Heatmor *Tijdens deze aflevering is Ash weer verkleed als een vrouw, dit deed hij al eerder in de afleveringen Pokémon Geur-rukkelijk, Vluchtige liefde en Een tank vol herinneringen! **Tijdens deze aflevering heeft Ash de naam Ashley, deze naam had hij ook toen hij zich de eerst keer al vrouw verkleed had. *Tijdens deze aflevering is Pikachu verkleed als een vrouwtje, hierdoor is voor de eerste keer het verschil tussen een mannelijke en een vrouwelijke Pikachu in de Anime te zien. *Moira breekt tijdens deze aflevering de vierde wand. *Het kostuum dat Ash droeg in Ode Aan de Defensiemacht! is de zien in de kledingwinkel. *Dit is de eerste aflevering van het zestiende seizoen, BW Avonturen in Unova (en Daarbuiten). Galerij Naam-BW100.png|De naam van de aflevering. Iris Ash's Snivy.png|Iris vecht met de Snivy van Ash tegen Moira en Cinccino Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen Best Wishes! Serie Categorie:Afleveringen BW Avonturen in Unova (en Daarbuiten) (Seizoen 16) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: Best Wishes! Seizoen 2 (Seizoen Japan)